Metal gear solid 5 phantom pain soldiers past re re done
by Specs09
Summary: I have had a little trouble with making my story but I hope this makes it better


**hey everybody anyways lets start the mission**

[Saturday August 15, 7:05am, middle Jungles of Africa]

It has been a long and stressful day for me and my friends, as I sit in my cool and shady area of our base which had the best view of this magnificent waterfall. As I start to close my eyes I hear "Cody!" I sigh and think (I finally got some relax time and now it's gone,) I ask "what is it Lilly?", as I lift my eye patch I notice that she was in her bra and hands on her hips with a glare saying that death is coming your way "let me guess," I say while lowering my eyepatch "can't find a shirt or you assume me or john hid your shirt." I then open my left eye and see her all puffed up like a balloon, I sigh and got out of my seat and walked back to the campsite.

As I got to camp I entered my tent and rummaged through some clothes, as i finally found my white t-shirt I went out of the tent and started back for my relaxing spot I tossed Lilly my T-shirt "you're welcome.", I say calmly "now is there anything else you want?" I said to her as I got to my seat, Lilly puts on the shirt that I gave her and she then sits down next to me and asks "Cody, why do you wear that eyepatch?", she says "I mean doesn't it obscure your line of vision?" I close my eyes and think on her question then I say " It's because when I was little this girl that I once met she had a thing for guys in eyepatches", Lilly placed her hand to her cheek and a blush started to come but I didn't notice so I continued "but unfortunately she also liked this other guy who might I add was her boyfriend and so ever since then I decided to keep the eyepatch", I stand up and Lilly raised a brow still blushing "also I FEEL LIKE THE BOSS WHEN I'M WEARING THIS EYE PATCH!" I say while giving a thumbs up pose and Lilly just smiles at me and I sit back down in my chair listening to the sound of the waterfall.

meanwhile back at camp

John was sitting at the radio station trying to get a hold of Mother base "Hello? this is Silver point to Mother base come in mother base!", John says into the radio only to get static " damn why do we have to wait here the only reason i came to this place is so that I could get to kill some enemy scum those bastards will pay for killing my brother!" John exclaims getting frustrated and out of nowhere he hears "big brother?", John freezes and slowly turns around and sees "m-Michael?" John rubs his eyes making sure it's his brother but as he looks it was me "hey John you alright? I just came here to get a soda real quick. You want anything?" John just turns back to the radio but he asks "Hey Cody?", I look at him while getting the soda out of the cooler "have you ever lost someone you cared about?" this took me by surprise as i opened my soda "well not really but if anything were to happen to you guys I might as well blow my head off cause I can't think of a life without my two best friends that I grew up with." John holds his hands together and smiles "well I'm glad that you're fighting for something you care about" I then sit next to him "alright man talk you have been acting weird all week what's up?" John sighs "it's complicated." I placed a firm hand on his shoulder "dude you can talk to me were like brothers if something is bothering you then please talk to me don't keep hidden from me or Lilly" John started to tear up then said "its about my real brother I thought I heard him", I listened to him "he's been dead for three years now and tomorrow it will be his birthday" I then see him start to cry so I hug him as a friend to help him heal from his loss. Its been three weeks since we came here and so far we only had each other to make sure this place stays safe from enemy lines.

As I sip my soda while listening to the waterfall I begin thinking about John and Lilly my two best friends at first I thought everything would be swell being as a team but after having this drama go down with John and Lilly's (ahem) lack of clothing I begin to wonder "why did boss place us here? is it because he doesn't want to see us cause of our lack in teamwork? is it because of our test exams last month?", then it occurred to me "did it have something to do with our past files?!" my brain begins to flash back to the day I met my pals but back then we were how should I say we were hot tempered teens who wanted nothing more than to chill out and hang but I guess Boss saw something in us that we didn't. [flashback 3 years ago] "alright everybody today this will be your training exam if you pass your free to roam around the base get a 50 or below then you will have cleaning duty and if you fail...", the boss says to the new recruits "well you'll have to train another week until the next exam" everyone saluted except for three young cadets boss took notice and began to walk to the back of the row and just as he thought two boys and a young girl causing nothing but trouble "(ahem)", boss says to get the recruits attention I look up and stumble over my feet, john stares at his phone waiting for a tex from his little brother, and Lilly was talking away on her phone "yeah...no way!...he didn't!...Girl if he ain't true he aint for you!" Boss had a vein popping from his forehead "what do you three have to say for yourselves?" but John and lilly weren't listening and I somehow manage to fall asleep on the floor the boss then takes the phones from both Lilly and John then he walks up to me and grabs my eye patch i suddenly bolt up and with automatic reflexes had the boss pinned to the ground everyone gasps I then realize what i've done and got off the boss and covered my right eye with my left hand and asked "uh sir can I have my eyepatch back please?" the boss gets up and dusts himself off he walks up to me with a smile and holds out my eyepatch I go to grab it only to meet face with floor "if you want it then get it from me." I then struggle to get up only unable to move as I lay there on the floor in utter defeat my eyes began to shed tears of embarrassment the boss lets me go and I closed my right eye making sure that my left eye stays open the boss grins "how long can you keep that right eye of yours closed?" I didn't say a word then the boss comes at me getting into my blind spot but I caught him off guard "you're getting slow old man", boss looks behind him with a surprised look which is hard for anyone to make him do as he was distracted I went in wrapped an arm under him and flipped him over my shoulder I grin in success and picked up my eyepatch and as I start to slide it on I hear the clicking of a gun behind my head somehow I got caught off guard "you're the one who is slow young one" I gulp scared of what he truely was I start to take the eyepatch off the boss stopped my hand "you have earned it boy but with a little more practice you might just pass", I then realise that he tested me on my reflexes and I guess I failed "however your friends were in complete of noticing your situation which in the end will get them and you killed! am I understood?" I nod and looked at John and Lilly "thanks you guys!" I say with sarcasm they just looked in different directions the boss then says "alright you three fifty laps around this base" I salute but Lilly complains "but I'll get all sweaty!" boss stares at her with menacing eyes "is that a problem?!" Lilly scared out of her wits runs right behind me, me of all people (well I guess it comes to show you that even in tight situations I'm going to be the shield between boss and Lilly) I sigh feeling her tight grip on my arms I blush feeling that we somehow got closer but in the end "DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS!" she says while piledriving me to the ground "I-I wasn't." I say while holding my head and rolling on the floor in pain and the boss shook his head in disapproval "miss Lilly that is not cqc move fifty laps!" Lilly hung her head low then boss went to John "and you... I don't know where to even begin with you, your lack of focus, you completely didn't hear what I was saying or doing, and most of all", boss grabs john's belt "you lack instinct you should have known that was going to happen I mean come on if you can't learn that then you might as well scrub boots" John puts his fingers together then boss stands in front of all three of them "alright now BEGIN THIS WEEK'S TRAINING!" [end of flashback]

 **alright well i re re donne this i hope its twice as better remember i don't own boss or mgs 5 just lilly john and Cody**


End file.
